Flight of Freedom
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Maybe this time he could make it right. Maybe he could make it work. This is my sequal to I want to fly and not be caught.


Me: Yep I'm back with the sequal to my Kiba and Shino fanfic

Kiba and Shino: (can not be present at the moment due to romantic reasons)

Me: Get your asses out of my closet my coats will be scarred for life!!!!!1

Kiba and Shino: (run out of the closet half dressed)

Me: AHHHHHHH! (faints)

Gaara: (pokes me with sticks) Is she dead?

Kiba: serves her right for making me hurt my shino-kun

Shino: I say we throw her off a cliff

Me: (waked up) What was that?

All: N..N..nothing

Me: good!

Shikamaru: What a drag...

Me: You're not even supposed to be in this thing...how'd you get in here anyway?

Shikamaru: uh, the door...

Me: O.O we have a door!

Shikamaru: uh yeah...

Choji: Miss X-Alexius-X does not own the series Naruto she does however have the right to make this fanfiction

Me: Good Boy I'll buy you BBQ later!

Choji: YES!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Can we get on with this already

Me: That's it time to get an alarm system...

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flight of Freedom**

Kiba watched as his faithful companion, Akamaru, chased a ladybug around a field of flowers. Nearby Naruto sat on a fallen log with Hinata, holding her hand. Sasuke was sitting on the ground with Nejis head in his lap, braiding the long black hair. Sakura was playing hide-and-go-seak with Ino and their boyfriends Lee and Choji. Even Kurenai Sensei was out and about with her boyfriend Asuma Sensei today. Kiba sighed as he wathed all the shows of affection. His mind drifted back to that day a few weeks ago, when Akamaru had gone into his heat. He smiled softly at the memory of that certain bug lover and how smooth his skin had felt under his finger tips. He remembered how good it felt, but then he remembered how he just left him there with that look on his face. He growled to himself. Shino wasn't one for showing emotions readily, but that look of pure sadness that had flashed across his face was just to much for the dog lover to handle. It had been on his mind so much, distracting him on mission, making him unable to eat well, unabling him to get a good nights sleep, that people began to ask questions. His mom had, on no uncertain terms, busted down his bedroom door to ask, more like shouted, if he had been taking drugs. Even Sasuke and Neji had noticed these things, having approached him in the streets and asking him if he needed to get laid. Kiba had nearly died when they asked that, remembering the exact words they had spoken to each other as he had been in the woods. He flat out yelled no to everybody's stupid questions, except Hinatas. He was to soft to yell at the porr girl even with the memory of her and Naruto in the woods. WHen she had asked if he he was alright he just told her he was ok. Then when she asked him if he knew what was wrong with Shino he just shrugged his shoulders. Actually, when he heard Shino was acting strange as well he got worried. SHino was never one to do things out of the ordinary, well if you didn't count what happened a few weeks ago of course. He growled for what must have been the sixth time that day. Hinata looked up at him worridly.

"K...k..kiba-kun, is everything all right?" she asked him. The others looked up at him as if expecting the right answer;. He shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata. I just need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk." he told her. He stood up and walked off. Actually it was more of a run, but who cares. Naruto was stumped.

"What does he mean he needs fresh air? We're outside for christs sake." he yelled. NEji shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Leave him alone, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto ground his teeth together and was about to make an angry comment back at the emo kid, but Hinata squeezed his hand to stop him. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheeck. She blushed and giggled.

Kiba was running pretty fast and he didn't see the tree. He ran into it head first, causing the tree to shake violently and send him flying to his ass. Kiba sat up, rubbing his forehead where it made contact with the wood. He groaned at how his senses were even getting weak. He sat there now, taking the time to think out his thoughts and sort his feelings. Ever since that day he had been having trouble straightening out his sexuality. He had been so sure that he was straight, that was why he left Shino, but then he began to miss his touch. He began to dream of his heated kiss and how pale his skin was. He ached for his touch and it scared him. He kept telling himself that he was straight. He even went so far as to sleep with one of the hookers in the darker parts of Konoha, but everything he did ended with the same conclusion. He wanted, no needed Shino. He sighed; now he was just dragging on. He was so confused. His mind said no, but his body said yes. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen the boy since then and no missions had been assigned. He leaned against the dreadful tree and found himself falling into a thought filled sleep.

In another part of that same forest Shino was walking quietly, thinking to himself. His usually zipped jacket was unzipped and hanging from his shoulders. He wasn't one to show emotions, but lately he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't hol back the pain and sadness from his face. His father had given him a stern lecture when he had returned home late that night. He couldn't help it. Being with Kiba had been a totally new experiance. It was everything and painful at the same time. When he just up and left it kind of broke his natural poise. The bug lover sighed as he watched a ladybug fly past. He came to his destination a few seconds later. He stared at the tree; the very same tree that Kiba had screwed him under. He smiled at the memory of how wonderful it had all been. He then turned and walked to the river that they had their second round in. His smile faded as he remembered how Kiba had left him there, standing alone and sad. He sighed, umping onto the seventh branch of a nearby tre that stretched out over the river. He sat there for a moment, thinking of how he would give anything to have Kiba with him again. He had failed to notice the small cacoon that dangled from the first branch or that the branch he sat on now was rotting. He only noticed the latter of the two when he heard a loud snapping sound and he found himself falling head first into the river. The river was very dry and only half as full as it was a few weeks ago. When he landed, he smacked his head onto a sharp rock hard enough to knock him unconcious. The current was week and couldn't carry him off, but it did managed to get him to the edge of the bak, where he lay barely breathing. His jacket slid from his shoulders and floated down the river. Everything was quiet now.

Kiba was woken up from a lustfilled dream by the sound of a far off twig snapping. He yawned, trying to pull his mind away from his raging hard on. When he finished stretching, he stood up and headed to a part of the river he knew ran in that part of the forest. He arrived, and stripped of his pants, stepping into the cold water bare from the waist down. He hissed as the cold hit his hot flesh, but it wasn't enough. He fingered his cock, stroking slightly. Images of Shino naked and underneath him filled his mind as he jacked off in the river. Soon he came, spilling his seed out into the water. He sighed, deciding to himself that he was going to find Shino and talk things out. He grabbed his pants from the bank and was about to get out of the water when a high collared jacket floated past. He raised his eyebrows and snatched it, realizing the faint scent. It was Shinos, but he never went without it. Something was wrong and Kiba knew it. He began to go up stream, fighting against the current to find Shino. His heart was racing as all possibley bad scenarios ran through his head. He began to run as best he could against the thin river. Upon reaching the place where he had his second round with Shino, he saw the limp form of said boy lying against the bank. He yelped, running to him and draggin hi out of the water. He put his head to his chest, checking for a pulse. He was alive, but barely. His breathing was low and there was a large laceration on the back of his head. Kiba cried slightly, pained at the thought of Shino being hurt. He stood, putting his pants on in the process. He then used all the strength he had, pulling the boy over his shoulders and ran off towards the village. Upon entering the gate he was met with Kakashi. Said sensei saw the boy and quietly stepped to the side, allowing them easier access inside. Kiba ran as fast as he could to the medical building. Upon entering Shino was taken into intensive care and Kiba was forced to sit in a chair in the hall. A short while later Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura were all there with him and asking questions.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Kiba just stared at the wall. Naruto grumbled.

"Was it a rouge ninja?" Sasuke asked, hoping he'd have the chance to show how strong he was. Again Kiba said nothing. They were all worried now.

"Kiba-kun, will you be ok?" Hinata asked. Kiba looked up at her, but said nothing. Sakura shook her head.

"Is shino going to be ok?" she asked a passing medic nin. The nin shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Damn it, you never know what's going on in a hospital until after it's over." Neji growled. Kiba nodded.

"Please, Shino, be ok." Kiba whispered. No one heard him and he was thankful. He couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. If he had gone to look for him sooner then this probably wouldn't have happened. He continued to tear himself up inside.

In the intensive care room, Shino was just waking up. He groaned as he sat up. A wave of dizziness stuck him and a feeling of being hammered hit his head. He groaned, holding his head in both hands as a young medic nin held his back.

"Please, sir, you really need to lay down." she told him. Shino looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked her. She shook her head softly.

"I'm not really sure, sir. The Inazuka boy said he found you in a river in the forest and carried you here." she said, gently guiding him back to the bed. Shino was confused. Who was this Inazuka boy. The nin smiled at him as he agreed to lie back down.

"If you'd like I can let him come in for a moment." she told him. He nodded and she left the room. A moment later she returned with a brown haired boy with red upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks. The boy smiled at him and his heart pick up a beat.

"Shino, are you all right? I was worried." the boy said. Shino nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, but could you please tell me who you are?" he asked. Kiba nearly died. Shino didn't remember who he was let alone what they had done together. He didn't remember what he had said to him and it hurt. It hurt so much that it felt as though a thousand knives were being plunged into his heart and thrusting down, tearing him to shreads. A single tear fell down his cheek and Shino notcied.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" he asked. He didn't like to see the Inazuka boy cry. It just didn't look right or feel right for that matter. Kiba shook his head no.

"No, nothing wrong. I'm just glad you're all right Shino. I'm Kiba Inazuka, i'm your teammate." Kiba told him. Shinos heart dropped at the word teammate. That meant that they had to work together as ninjas on missions with Hinata, he remembered all of that. This meant that he couldn't openly flirt with him or it would jeapordize things. Then he saw Kiba smiled a little and he decided that he didn't care.

"It's nice to know I work along with someone like you." he said, acting unlike the normal Shino. Kiba smiled.

"Thanks." he told the bed ridden boy. Before he could say anything more the nin from before pushed him out the door.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now. The Aburame boy needs his rest and he can't have that while you are in here talking to him. You can come back tomorrow early in the morning if you'd like." she told him as she shoved him into the hallway. She shut the door behind him and turned to see Shino smiling.

"I like him." he told her. She smiled at the strange reply and proceeded to give the boy some medication. Once he had taken the last drop of sleeping syrup, she exited the room and left him to sleep. She noticed that Kiba had already left. The others were still there though and they were giving her very worried looks.

"He'll be fine, but it looks like he's suffering minor memory loss." she told them. Hinata looked confused.

"He doesn't remember who Kiba is." Sakura told her. They looked at her strangley.

"I listened through the door." she explained. They all nodded. Sasuke and Neji gave worried looks to Naruto and Hinata. They had witnessed the events a few weeks ago and were worried about what Kiba was feeling. The nin caught their looks.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." she told them as she walked off to help a ninja who had blown his face in half. They all sighed as she left.

"I hope everything will be ok soon." Sakura said. The others nodded in agreement They all left the building and dispersed in their own little groups. A few days later Shino was aloud to leave and Kiba was the one who met him at the door.

"I hope you're ok." he told Shino. Shino smiled at him.

"I'm perfectly all right now." he said, leaning in closer to Kiba. Kiba blushed as he noticed what Shino was doing. It wasn't everyday the elusive bug lover hit on you after all. Shino smiled again and pulled Kibas hand into his own. Shino was really not acting like himself. Kiba didn't mind though he had finally decided that he wanted to be with Shino and nothing would stop him. A month went by and the two had become a slight couple, and Shino still didn't get his full memory back. He was walking down the street when he heard Kiba call his name. He stopped and smiled as he saw that Naruto and Neji were with him. They caught up to him.

"Where are Sasuke and Hinata?" he asked. Naruto blushed and looked away. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This idiot here got Hinata knocked up so Sasuke went to help her shop for baby clothes. Uncle was so mad when he found out he almost neuterd him, but Hinata stopped him." Neji said, pointing to the blond. Naruto growled.

"I am not an idiot you destiny freak and I said I'd take care of the baby!" he yelled. Neji rolled his eyes and Shino smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto." he told the angry blond. Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks Shino! At least someone is being nice about it." he said, giving the bug boy a playful punch on the arm. Unfortunately in his excitement the punch was too strong and it sent Shino flying head first into a tree, knocking him out for a while. Kiba picked him up and cradled his head in his arms. He sighed when Shino came too.

When Shino opened his eyes he saw Kibae. He remembered what they had done so long ago, how he had fallen from the tree, how he had hit on the boy, and how he was now being cradled in his arms. He let a wave of fear cross his face. Kiba noticed.

"Shino what's wrong?" he asked. Naruto and Neji stood beack a little, worrying about them both. SHino struggled out of Kibas hold.

"What you did that day, and now, I just don't know." he said, turning and running out of the village. Kiba just stared after him. Neji and NAruto rounded on him.

"What did you do to him?" thay growled. Kiba shook his head no.

"I don't know, maybe that day..." he didn't get to finish because both boys had picked him up and thrown him in the direction Shino had ran.

"Well go get him and make it right!" they yelled. He stood up, rubbing his but adn began to run after Shino. The chase led him into the woods to the very place where he had found the boy last month. He found Shino on the bank, head on his knees and crying silently. Kiba approached slowly.

"Shino?" Kiba called softly. Shino looked up and then looked away.

"Go away Kiba." he said. Kiba shook his head no.

"Not until I know what's wrong." he answered. Shino shook his head, but upon realizing the dog lover wouldn't leave he gave in.

"I remember, remember what you did that day. When I asked you what we were you left. You didn't even come back. It hurt." Shino said, crying a little more. Kibas heart almost stopped. He was afraid that was what happened. He hadn't meant for it to, but he wasn't even sure of himself. Now he knew and he didn't want to let it go.

"I'm sorry, I was confused. I didn't know how to handle it, but now..." he couldn't bring himself to finsih. Shino looked at him.

"And now what?" he asked. Kiba came up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He snuggled his head into his neck.

"And now, all I want is you. I want you, I need you. I can't let you go, not again. I won't let you go." he told him. SHino grabbed onto the part of his arms that circled his front and let his head fall onto them. His glasses lay forgotten in the grass. Kiba lifted his head and Shino did as well. A few seconds later they found their lips connected. It was heated, heavy, and everything all put into one. Kiba needed Shino and vice versa. Soon they found themselves shed of all ofending clothing. Kiba was lying on top of Shino, kissing him as if his life depended on it. He let his mouth roam lower, arriving at Shinos erection. He liked the tip, slowly pulling it into his mouth. When it was in as far as he could take it he gave a long suck, pulling a moan from Shinos delicate lips. He shuddered as he felt Kibas hot breath and tauntilizing tongue work him, when he came Kiba milked him dry. Shino, unable to wait, took Kibas fingers and sucked them to the point that they were dripping with his saliva. Kiba thrust his first finger into him, followed by another, and then another. He couldn't wait any more. He thrust himself into Shino to the hilt. He stayed, allowing Shino to adjust. SHinos breathing was irregular as he was nearly broken. Kiba was having a hard time controling himself.

"Move!" Shino yelled. Kiba happily oblidged. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. Shino moaned as he pushed back to meet every thrust, making Kiba bury himself even deeper inside of him. Feeling Shinos heat all around his hard cock was driving Kiba to the edge. He could feel the pressure building, but he didn't want to come alone. He took a hold of SHinos cock and began to pump to the beat of his thrusts. SHino was reduced to mewling and faint words.

"please, Kiba, Hurry." he whispered. Kiba barely heard him, but he pumped the boy faster. Soon Shino came into his hand and Kiba thrust one more time before spilling his hot seed into his deep cavern. He pulled out and pushed Shino into the river, follwing him as he grabbed onto his waist. He licked Shinos neck before biting down, drawing blood. He licked the wound that now marked hims as his. Shino moaned at the feel of his coarse tongue on his neck. He sighed happily when he felt Kiba wrap his arms around his waist.

"Let's go to my place. We really need to have a bed next time." Kiba said. Shino nodded.

"Yeah, but if you walk off again like that again I'll kill you." Shino said, remembering their first time. Kiba only smiled as he helped his lover get dressed. Shino smiled too as he zipped Kibas oants up for him. None of the two boys noticed as the caccon above them opened and a young Morpho Menalaus spread its wings for the first time. It took a moment to watch the boys kiss before jumping up and flying away into a bright new world.

Shino smiled as he walked back to Konoha with Kiba, holding his hand and gripping it tightly. He had just gotten his Flight of Freedom.

**The End**

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: This is actually different than it was supposed to be, but I like it...

Kiba: Yeah, I got Shino (Huggles Shino)

Shino:(sufocating) Kiba...I...C..c..can't...Breathe!

Kiba: (lets go) Opps sorry

Shino: (falls on floor) It's ok I know you love me

Kiba: Yay

Shino: I lOve You Too

Me: Shino is crazy

Kiba and SHino: (go back into closet)

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shikamaru: How troublesome...

Me: You're lucky I'm too lazy or I'd have hit you a few paragraphs ago...

Shikamaru: O.o

Me: Percisely...

Hinata: I Liked it

Me: YAY!!!!!

NAruto: Don't encourage her honey!

Hinata: (holds tummy) why?

Naruto: Cause it's bad for the baby

Me: (In emo corner of woe) your so mean...

Sasuke: Why was I shopping (eye twitches)

Me: Cause you're gonna make the baby gay

Hinata: NOOOOOOOO!

Neji: Lies!!!!!

Me: True...

Choji: BBQ

Me: OK!!!

Kakashi: (reads porn)

Sakura: Please...(exsplodes)

Me: (hides bazooka) thank god!

Gaara: Rate and Review!!!!!!!

Hinata: Please!


End file.
